bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Susumu Rokuro
Susumu Rokuro (進六朗, Rokuro Susumu lit. Progressing Sixth Son), usually referred to by his surname Rokuro '(六朗, ''Rokuro lit. Sixth Son), is an Ankoite, born from a Shinigami father and a Quincy mother. He is a figure from Dakar's past, before his insanity and appears to hold a grudge against him for reasons yet unknown. Appearance Personality Equipment '''Quincy Cross (''滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji; lit. "Destruction Cross"): Powers & Abilities 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: His main weapon is a sword, which is also his zanpakutō, hence it isn't a surprise that Rokuro excells well in swordsmanship, to the degree he was capable of being on par against Dakar many times in the past using only swordsmanship and when using other methods, such as Gintō or other techniques of his, Rokuro was capable of gainning an upperhand and almost gain victory against Dakar. His swordsmanship is one of the main reasons why Rokuro is considered to be an equal to Dakar, even Dakar himself admits Rokuro is a worthy adversary and considers him a rival. However, Rokuro isn't a master of only one sword, as along with his shikai's ability to create weapons out of thin air, he has been adapted into using several blades at once, sometimes even mixed with other weaponry, such as hammers, axes and guns, this means he also excells well in dual swordsmanship, with great defense and offense with each sword. '''Markmanship Expert: Another way of fighting he had to know how to use due to his shikai's ability, while on a lesser degree of mastery as he is in swordsmanship, Rokuro is still a worthy foe when it comes to using guns, primarily mixed with the usage of swords, Rokuro main strategy with guns is using them when least expected in order to harm his enemy in point blank range, he also uses them for other means of combat, such as distractions and the like. However, Rokuro's lack of proper use in guns makes it hard for him to hit a far away target, appearing as an amateur, despite his knowledge of weaponry and how they function. Kidō Expert: [[Gintō|'Gintō Expert']]: Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive blut. It is active at all times when in battle, so that Rokuro may whistand powerful blows and attacks from his enemies, as his already enhanced durability isn't enough against tougher opponents. This strategy allowed him to whistand several headbutts from Dakar that would have normally caused a concussion to a normal human being, though it evantually broke from the constant attacking. Kōkūsenkōfū Expert (航空選考風; Japanese for "Flying Screen Method"): Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Spirit Weapon Mōsō Heiwa (妄想平和, Delusional Peace): Rokuro's spirit weapon is said to be an opposite force of his zanpakutō, while Hyakunensensō represents all aspects of "war", Heiwa represents "peace", however in a less literal sense than Hyakunensensō. Its appearance is also quite the opposite of the zanpakutō, it is a silver sword with a black outline and its hand guard is in the shape of a circle. The meaning behind the name is the fact that Rokuro believes that the concept of "peace" is nothing but an illusion that mankind created but never bothered to truly achieve, as such, the abilities of Mōsō Heiwa won't always follow the full concept of "peace" the same as Hyakunensensō does with "war". *'Shōmetsu' (消滅, Annihilation): Despite the name contradicting the name of the spirit weapon itself, this attack is very loosely based on peace, it is, in Rokuro's words, "how the world would be better without you", meaning that by killing someone, the world would be more "peaceful", as such it is an offensive technique mean to solely kill. By absorbing and focusing large amounts of reishi into the blade and releasing it all in a powerful gust of energy, it quickly steadies itself in the form of a blade, thus allowing Rokuro to swing it as if it is a normal sword, being hit by it can disingerate half the body of an individual with ease. *'Jōbutsu Suru' (成仏する, Rest In Peace): A simple technique in which a concenrated amount of reishi at the blade can be fired as a powerful beam that by moving the sword can change its trajectory like a laser, it has a large radius and moves accurately in a straight line. The beam is like the blue flames used by the Vandenreich, the condensed and concentrated state of the reishi generates heat when fired and can penetrate anything in the Human World and nearly anything in the spiritual realms. Zanpakutō Hyakunensensō (百年戦争, Hundred Year War): Rokuro shares the same zanpakutō as Yukio Houjou, and as the laws of the Soul Society say, two Shinigami cannot have the same zanpakutō, however, because Rokuro's existence to the Soul Society is unknown and since Rokuro is not just a Shinigami, but a Quincy as well, the Soul Society's laws have little to no control over him. Despite having the same zanpakutō as Yukio, it's sealed appearance is that of a medievel-like sword with a black blade and a silver outline, it's hand guard is tied by a white piece of cloth and resembles two black horns pointing upwards. Shikai: Its Shikai release command is "Beginning and End of War" '(始まりと終戦, ''hajimari to shūsen), it's Shikai form is barely different from its sealed form, only difference are white markings on the black blade. *'''Shikai Special Ability: Rokuro explains that his zanpakutō is the embodiment of "war" and represents everything about it, from the beginning of war, during war and the aftermath of war, all of the abilities of the shikai are rleated in one way or another to an aspect within war. **'Tairyō Hakai Heiki' (大量破壊兵器, Weapons of Mass Destruction): What appears in every single war and has been present in every single one to date, is weapons. Weapons were always used in battles and wars, Hyakunensensō most used ability is the ability to create any weapon that has ever been used in wars from his shikai and telekineticly control each one of them, he only needs to be in contact with his shikai to use it, meaning it doesn't matter if he were to hold the hilt or the blade itself, as long as he is touching it is enough. The source of all the weapons is actually the shikai itself, making it the weakness as well, if the shikai were to be destroyed than the weapons would also shatter in the same manner and remain damaged the same way the shika is, Rokuro can still use Tairyō Hakai Heiki, only because of the shikai's broken state, all the weapons he would create will also be broken the exact same way the shikai is. The extend of what weapons Rokuro can create is unknown, so far he has been shown being able of creating any weapon that has been used in wars, from swords, axes, spears and the like to even firearms which he can shoot with by telekineticly controlling them or using them himself. Rokuro once said he can summon a nuclear bomb, though if he can truly do so has yet to be revealed. **'Uragiri' (裏切り, Betrayal): A traitor being present within war and an army is to be expected in some cases, it may be a spy or simply someone who doesn't believe in his superiors, this grants the leader the option of execution on sight without the need for permission. This ability is connected with Tairyō Hakai Heiki, in case the enemy uses one of the weapons created by Tairyō Hakai Heiki, if such a thing were to happen, there are two things that Rokuro is capable of doing, the first is to make the weapon in question phase through Rokuro's body and weapons, and then he can simply make said weapon shatter in an instant so that it won't be used again, not against him or anyone else. **'Zetsubō' (絶望, Despair): One aspect of war that has always been present at the beginning, middle and end of wars has always brought despiar upon those who have lost a loved one or a friend because of a war. Rokuro is capable of invoking the feeling of despair into someone who has been impaled by his Shikai, doing so results in reexperiencing each and every single moment of despair, hopelessness and sadness an individual has experienced in their life all at once and make the feeling feel like a fresh feeling and memory, causing severe mental damage to a person. To the individual suffering from the ability, it appears as illusions and constant flashbacks that to the individual feel like a lifetime, while in reality it has been only seconds. Rokuro prefers to not use this ability unless faced against a worthy foe or if he wishes to cause pain to someone, as such it is considered rare to use it. **'Iryō' (医療, Medical Treatment): A passive ability of Hyakunensensō that represents the medical treatment given in order to treat the wounded, as such it is a healing ability, however, it does not allow regeneration, but only treat the wounds at the same level a medic would at a time of war, doing so requires Rokuro to use his spiritual energy to "bandage" his wounds, in order to heal it at the level of a doctor and on a sick bed, he would need a longer time to "treat" his wounds with his spiritual energy. **'Yoha '(余波, Aftermath): Even after war, there is still much conflict, the world always changes after a war, that is the aftermath. The "change" that happens to the world is what Yoha represents, by impaling the ground with his shikai, which can be seen as a sign of surrendering, Rokuro can freely manipulate the environment to his bidding, raising spikes from the ground, turning a water pond into liquid metal, reshape the earth and many more. This is considered one of his strongest techniques, as such it is used rarely or as a last resort. **'Ikidomari '(行き止まり, Dead End): War was and is everywhere, be it a minor quarrel or a large scale battle, war is undeniably in every single location in the world, this is another passive ability of Hyakunensensō that isn't meant for offense, it's ability is teleportation and can take up to a number of people equal to an army anywhere in the world as long as a war has occured in said location. Rokuro apparantly needs to stab the ground with his shikai in order to use this technique. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Rokuro's appearance is based off Luca from Shuumatsu no Laughter. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Ankoite Category:Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males